Movie Night
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Sue gets irritated at the fact that she's wasting her time watching a movie with Ben and Johnny. When she leaves, the two can't help but have some fun. Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, Terrible writing, BUTTSECKS. Kinda PWP..


**This is yet, another One-shot written for : Free Beloved Army. (Love you, daughter!) Who won in the first round of "Guess the song!" game! You're getting better, darlin'! :3**

**Warnings : Yaoi, Slash, Terrible Writing, BUTTSECKS. ;D**

**This is short as well. It's a bit PWP. And I'm not good at writing lemons.. this is like.. my 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** one D:**

* * *

><p>Susan let out an angry sigh that was directed to her two team-mates. "What?" her brother asked, as he tried to stifle a giggle. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Ben who was busy licking and sucking at Johnny's neck. Ben hummed and Johnny gasped at the vibration. "You guys!" she hissed. "I agreed to watch this stupid movie with you because you said we haven't been spending much time together!" she frowned. The two males looked at her and pouted. Johnny cuddled with Ben and said, "Well we didn't complain when you and Reed were all lovey-dovey!" She glared at her brother, "Yes! You did! A lot!" Johnny looked at his grey shirt, "I did..?" Ben laughed, "You're so cute when you forget things…"<p>

Johnny blushed and kissed Ben's cheek, "Oh you!" he giggled. Johnny didn't usually do things like that, but he couldn't pass the opportunity to make his sister go crazy. "Ugh! Forget it! I'm going to go check on Reed in the lab. He's probably hungry anyway…" she sighed and got up. "Guess it's just you and me, Hot Stuff~" Johnny purred playfully and nuzzled Ben. "You sure are clinging to me a lot, kid." Ben remarked. "O-Oh.. sorry.." Johnny murmured and scooted away. "Not that I don't like it," the large rock grinned and wrapped his arm around Johnny's waist. They sat there, curled up together and enjoyed the comfortable silence. The TV was still on, wanting to be heard but it seemed like the couple had managed to ignore it.

The blonde squirmed in Ben's arms and looked up at him. "Weren't we in the middle of something earlier?" Johnny asked innocently. Ben could practically _feel_ the devious ideas in Johnny's voice. He ran his hand across Ben's zipper and popped the button open. The large rock was a bit startled, but smirked and laid back on the couch. The Human Torch pulled the zipper down and tugged Ben's pants and boxers down. "Someone sure is happy to see me.." he purred and held the half-hard cock in his hands. Ben grunted and thrust his hips slightly. "Now now, Ben, be patient.." he giggled and took the head into his mouth.

Ben was now panting, and trying his best to not shove his erection down Johnny's innocent little throat. He looked at the boy kneeling in front of him. _'He sure seems to be enjoying himself'_ Ben chuckled to himself. He was quite right, Johnny sure was. He loved the rocky feeling against his smooth tongue, it made his cock twitch with delight. "Hnn…Kid, if you keep this up..I'll –" Ben was cut off when Johnny took more of the erection into his mouth and began sucking violently. "Ehen thgak gha koing?" (Isn't that the point?) Johnny asked. Ben growled and grabbed him. "Wh—" He crashed his lips together with Johnny and smirked. He pulled away and looked at Johnny, who was blushing and seemed sexier than usual. (Was that even possible?)

The Human Torch ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth, missing the rocky feeling. Ben seemed to notice and with Johnny sitting comfortably on his lap, he pressed a finger against Johnny's lips. The boy smiled and took the finger into his mouth. Ben tried his best not to shiver as the blonde lapped and sucked his finger. Mean while, he slipped off Johnny's pants and boxers off. Johnny got up and kicked the clothes off then returned to Ben's lap. The Thing's hands made their way to Johnny's butt. The Human Torch giggled and rested his head on Ben's large shoulder. He inserted a finger inside Johnny and bit his tongue at the gasp he gained.

He wiggled his large finger inside and raised an eyebrow when Johnny moaned and clung to him. "Again! Again!" he cried and wrapped his arms around Ben's neck. Ben simply shrugged mentally and wiggled his finger around. The Human Torch gasped and arched his back, "T-There!" Ben simply blinked and pressed his finger against the spot. His dick twitched as he watched Johnny practically _ride_ his finger. Johnny whined in protest as Ben pulled his finger out. "Why'd y-you stop?" he pouted.

Ben didn't answer, he simply sunk into the couch a bit more and pressed the head of his hard organ against Johnny's hole. There was a heated silence as Ben began to push in—Now, Johnny was panting like a dog in heat, whimpering every now and then. The head of the erection brushed against Johnny's prostate and he moaned. "Ben! Ah!" he gasped and felt his lips meet Ben's. With the erection buried deep inside Johnny, Ben waited for the uncomfortable silence to fade. "C-Can I move..?" Came the choked plead of The Thing as the heat continued to drive him crazy.

"Y-Yeah…" Johnny whispered and moaned as Ben began thrusting into him immediately. "Ben!" he moaned and his body began to shake in pleasure. Ben panted and pushed Johnny down on the couch, thrusting into him wildly. Their moans filled the room and the couch rocked gently. Johnny wrapped his legs around Ben's waist and arched his back. "B-Ben! I'm close!" he screamed and in a matter of seconds, Johnny's seed was splattered on both of their chests.

Ben panted heavily as he felt the tight heat milk the seed out of his cock, spilling it deep inside Johnny. He pulled out and watched as his seed leaked out of Johnny's hole. They smiled and kissed each other tenderly. "Hey, you guys! Reed and I are going to have dinner out tonight. He seriously needs to get out more…" Susan sighed and they heard her foot steps getting closer. The two began to panic and they grabbed the yellow cushions to cover themselves. "Do you two wanna tag along or -" she stared at the two of them, with a shocked expression. "U-Umm.." Johnny began nervously. "Sue..you're invisible.."

Susan turned visible again and said, "I don't even wanna know.." With that, she turned around and left the room. "Reed! Get out of that lab now before I drag you out!" they heard her yell. Johnny's face was red with embarrassment . He crawled closer to Ben and kissed him softly. "So…do you think we should watch another movie with Sue tomorrow?" he asked innocently. Ben simply smirked, "Only if you're good tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my glitters….<strong>

**I finished it…..**

**I think I've improved in my lemon skills, compared to my young work. O:**

**Kinky Kura, spreading eye-raep since 2010. 8D**

**I hope you liked it, daughter!**

**Daddy loves you~! We shall play the "Guess the Song!" game soon. :D**


End file.
